The One
by T-EdWaRd4LiFe
Summary: Bella thinks her life is fullfiled she has her family and her friends, but the day the Cullens move into town Bella's life changes forever. Will her life change for better or for worst.
1. Chapter 1 New Boy

The One

Summary;

Bella thinks her life is complete, but one day when she meets Edward Cullen, she finds that last peace she did not know was missing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilightor any of the characters.

Chapter 1: New Boy

Here we go another boring day of school, good thing it's Friday.

Well my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella. I'm 17 years old with brown wavy hair. I consider myself to be average looking nothing really special about me, although I'm quiet known for my stubbornness. And you must know that my family is my life. I have two older brothers Jasper and Emmett who are both seniors in high school. Jasper just turned 18, he's the calm one, but he can also me strong headed like me. He has blond wavy hair like our mother, he's tall and lean not super skinny but not as bulky as Emmett. Emmett well he's just super big all muscle of course, with brown short curly hair. He could be mistaken as scary, but to me he is my big Teddy Bear. He's a very go with a flow find of guy. They're both very protecting of me, which plays a big role on my no boyfriend status. It also doesn't help having your dad be the chief of police. Our parent divorced five years after I was born, our mother, Renee, wasn't really good at staying in one place for too long especially with her multimillion dollar job. We've leaved with our father ever sense the divorce. Our mother died in a car accident four years ago.

I was just done getting ready for school when I heard Emmett yell, "BELLAROO TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

"Coming Emmy Bear," I answer running down the stairs. We all ride together to school even though we all have our own cars, I have a Mercedes, Jasper has a Mustang, and Emmett has a Jeep. "Where's Jasper, is he still not down?" I asked Emmett while getting in his jeep.

"No, when I left he was in the bathroom I'll go find him stay here," he said leaving.

After what seemed like forever I saw Emmett coming out the door carrying Jasper. "Emmett William Swan put me down!" Jasper says struggling, but Emmett just ignores him and put him down in the back seat.

"Why were you carrying, Jasper" I asked Emmett curious.

"Well little sister if you must know, I was carrying Jasper because he was taking too damn long to come out and I didn't want to wait" Emmett then explains.

"Hahaha Oh Jasper, and what were you doing taking so long?" I ask between chuckles.

"I have a feeling that something is going to happen today so I had to make sure I looked extra good today," Jasper explained.

"Okay, okay, ladies enough with the chit chat let's get going or we will be late," Emmett interrupted.

"Why you so in a rush to get to school, brother dear, could it have something to do with your girlfriend Rosalie Hale?" Jasper says teasing Emmett.

After their little discussion, we finally got to school. Once we arrived, Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend since freshman year and my bestfriend of forever met us in the parking lot. After giving a kiss to Emmett, Rose walked over to us. "Hey guys, ready for school the bell is going to ring any minute we better get going,"

"Yea, Rose is right I'm going to get going see you guys at lunch."

As I was leaving I heard Rose call, "Hey Izzy there's these new students, I invited to sit with us at lunch you okay with that, because if you're not then I can-"

"Rose, don't worry about it I'm ok with it. I'ma get going see you later," I interrupt her.

"Oh and Izzy one of the new students is totally hot maybe you two can…" Rose says trailing off.

"Rose you're my best friend, l love you and all but please let _me_decide who I date!"

"I know Izzy, but please just get to know him he's very nice you might get to like him."

"Ok but I really need to get going or I'ma be late, see you at lunch, Rose." As I walked to my first class, I spotted a Volvo parked outside the office. Maybe it belonged to the new students.

The rest of the day was very boring, but finally it was lunchtime. As I walk in the cafeteria, I notice that the table we sit at is empty, looks like their classes are running late. As I wait for them, two students I've never seen before walk over. One is an amazing looking guy he had bronze crazy hair and bright green eyes. The other was a pixie beautiful looking girl that had similar to the boy.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan right? I'm Alice Cullen and this is my twin brother Edward Cullen," The girl named Alice says, but as soon as I turn to look at Edward we make eye contact causing something inside of me to just click and I know right that instant that he's the one.

**So, what do you think? Review please and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

The One

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight everything belongs to its rightful owner.

Chapter Two

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." The goddess finally said as he bent down to kiss my hand like a true gentlemen, as if I needed an excuse to fall for him more.

"Please call me, Bella and it's a pleasure to meet you to, Edward," That sounded better than saying 'Oh Edward I know we just meet, but I love you' I don't think that would have gone to well.

"Then Bella it is and may I say that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," Edward said making me blush.

"Uh thank you Edward I like your eyes to," I answered dazed. It looked to me as if he was blushing as I said that.

"Bella you don't mind if we seat here, right I mean Rosalie told us that we could sit with you guys," The little pixie said, surprising me I had totally forgotten she was there.

"No not at all go ahead and sit down I think they should be arriving anytime soon," And just as if on cue I noticed Emmett, Rose, and Jasper making their way over to the table."Oh look, here they come."

"Belly!" Emmett and Jasper both said at the same time.

"What's up boys?" I responded rolling my eyes at their favorite nickname for me.

Just like always, they came over and gave me a hug. When it was Rose's turn to hug me, she whispered in my ear "Isn't he handsome?" All I could do was node. "So I see you guys have meet Bella am I correct?" She asked them.

"Yes you are correct we've meet Bella already," Alice assured.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Swan and this is my brother Emmett Swan," Jasper announced looking directly at Alice, "and Bella is our sister" he finished looking at Edward now.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen and this is my twin brother Edward Cullen," Alice repeated, not taking her eyes of Jasper.

"Well, since we all know each other now I think we should sit down," I suggested. When I was about to sit down Edward came over to me and did something I never expected, he pulled my chair out for me. "Thank you Edward you're such a gentleman."

"No problem, Bella. Hey, hmmm…would you mind if I sit next to you?" Edward asked uncertain.

"Of course I don't mind Edward go ahead and take a seat," I reassured him. As I turned to face everybody I noticed that my brothers were giving Edward death glares, Rose was beaming with happiness probably already planning the wedding, and Alice was staring lovingly at Jasper. I made a mental note to ask Jasper what he thought of Alice later.

"So where are you guys from?" Rose asked as she turned to look at Edward and Alice.

"We're from Alaska, we used to live with some family friends, but we were too many for one house. So our father, Carlisle decided to move here to Forks since our mother Esme prefers small towns." Edward explained to the others.

"Oh, is your father the new doctor here in Forks?" I asked Edward.

"Yea, he is" Edward answered.

"So are you two together?" Alice asked looking at Rose and Emmett holding hands.

"Yea we are we started dating our freshman year even though we've known each other since forever. Bella and I have been bestfriends sense we were little" responded Rose.

"Oh that's cute!" Alice exclaimed.

"So Edward what do you think of Bella," Emmett asked surely interested, causing me to blush.

"Umm… Well she's beautiful and really nice," Edward said blushing in return making me blush.

"Well Cullen just a warning don't ever hurt Bella or else we would have to have a talk," Jasper threatened.

"I would never do anything to hurt Bella," Edward said seriously.

Just then the bell rang. "Well I guess I will see you guy's later," I said as I stood up to leave. As I was leaving I heard Edward call after me.

"Bella, wait up!" he said running to catch up to me.

"Yes Edward," I answered as he caught up to me.

"So, I was wondering...what class do, you have next," he said nervously, somehow I felt as if that wasn't what he was going to say.

"I have biology and you," I answered him.

"Oh, what a surprise I have biology to," Edward said, "would you mind if we walked together that way we can get to know each other?"

"Yea that would be nice," I answered.

After a while Edward finally spoke and what he said shocked me. "Bella do you have a boyfriend" Edward blurted out.

"Umm…no I don't have one actually," I answered honestly. "Do you have a girlfriend, Edward?" I was curious to know if he had someone back in Alaska waiting for him.

"No I don't have a girlfriend no one in Alaska caught my eye."

"Oh" I said truly surprised. Just then we reached the classroom as we walked in I turned to Edward and said, "I'ma go sit down, talk to you later." As I sat down I noticed that I was the only one without a partner, so that meant that Edward was going to sit by me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he said with a smile that made him appear even more goddess like.

"Go ahead," I said dazzled.

"Thanks." Edward said as he took a seat.

I was about to say more when I was interrupted by Mr. Morales who started the class. The class past by slowly, but the bell rang before I got a chance to talk to Edward again.

As I was walking out of class Edward caught up to me. "Hey, Bella can I ask you something?"

Authors note: Thanks for the following my story and a special thanks to angleplusbuffyequals4everwho was the only one who reviewed. Well let me know what you thought and tell me what you would like to see in this story.


	3. Chapter 3  First Step

The One

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight everything belongs to their rightful owner.

Chapter 3: First Step

_"Do you mind if I sit here?" he said with a smile that made him appear even more goddess like._

_"Go ahead," I said dazzled._

_"Thanks." Edward said as he took a seat._

_I was about to say more when I was interrupted by Mr. Morales who started the class. The class past by slowly, but the bell rang before I got a chance to talk to Edward again._

_As I was walking out of class Edward caught up to me. "Hey, Bella can I ask you something?"_

"Yeah, sure go for it," I answered curious.

"Well, I was wandering if you had any plans for this weekend?"

"No I don't actually, why you ask?" I answered uncertain.

"Because…I wanted you…I mean, umm… I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Saturday." He asked nervously.

"Oh Edward I would love to go on a date with you," I answered full of joy.

"Ok then I will pick you up at 7 is that alright with you?"

"Yea that's perfect, so can I know where we are going?"

"Nope sorry Bella, it's a surprise and if I tell you it won't be a surprise anymore,"

"Okay,"

"So what do you have next, Bella"

"GYM, what do you have?"

"Well I guess it's my lucky day today we have the rest of the day together,"

"Really? That's awesome."

"Yeah, well let's start walking or we'll be late," We then started walking to the gym as we got there I walked in the girls locker room as Edward went to look for the coach. When I was done changing, I went outside to look for Edward. As I was looking for Edward, I saw Mike making his way over to me.

"Hey, Bella" Mike said.

"Hello, Mike" I really hoped he would just leave me alone I mean could he not get the clue?

"Well today is your lucky day, Bella."

"Yea and why is that?"

"Well because you Isabella Swan are going on a date with me Mike Newton tonight," He says as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"I believe that's not going to be possible, Newton," Edward says from behind.

"Why not, Edwin?" Mike answers threatening Edward, trying to be intimidating.

"Well, for the simple reason that _Bella_here agreed to go on a date with _me_," Edward explains, looking much more intimidating than Mike.

"Whatever, Isabella you'll fall sooner or later they always come crawling back to me," With that Mike finally left.

As soon as he left, Edward and I could not hold back the laughter any longer and started cracking up. "Thank you Edward. I'm so tired of him always asking me the same thing every Friday you would think by now he would get the hint that I never was and never will be interested in him!" I said explaining to Edward what I had to live through every Friday.

"No, problem Bella you know if he keeps bothering you just let me know and I'll deal with it" He said with a wink.

"Well I might just take you up if that afford,"

After that, the coach made us do laps for the rest of the class. When class was over, I went to go change and as I got out, I found Edward waiting for me at the door. "Hey, Bella I thought we could walk to the parking lot together," Edward said.

"Oh hey, Edward and yeah sure lets go," I said unsure of what to say.

"So, which one is your car?" Edward asked as we made it to the parking lot.

"Well I actually have a 2013 Mercedes-Benz SL550, but my brothers and I like to ride to school together, we took Emmett's jeep today," I explained as we made it to the jeep.

"Your brothers and you are really close right," He asked as we waited for the others.

"Yeah we are, are you and Alice close?" I asked.

"Haha, yea I guess you could say that she could get pretty annoying sometimes, but at the end of the day she's my little sister,"

"Oh she seems pretty nice, did you and Alice drive here together?"

"Yea we usually do," He said we then saw the rest making their way over to us.

"So what are you two doing out here all alone?" Rose asked, with a raised eye brow and a smile.

"Nothing much just talking and waiting for you guys," I explained.

"Okay then Bella see you tomorrow at 7 hmm Bella can you give me your number so I can call you on Saturday and you can tell me your address." He said taking out his phone.

"Yea sure my number is 382-0499,"

"Got it, okay then, see you Saturday, bye" He said leaving.

"Yeah, bye Edward, bye Alice" I added.

"Bye," They both said as they left.

"What was all that about, Bella?" Jasper asked folding his hands over his chest.

"What are you talking about, Jazz" I asked innocently.

"He's talking about what Edward said of seeing you tomorrow at 7," Emmett cleared.

"Oh that, well Edward and I are going on a date tomorrow night," I explained turning around getting ready to get in the car; I didn't plan to say much more.

"Yay!" Rose yelled, making me turn around."Oh my, Bella I'm so happy for you, can I help you get ready for your date tomorrow?" Rose pleaded.

"Of course Rose. Oh and I was thinking that maybe we can go to Port Angeles today and pick out an outfit for my date." I explained to Rose.

"Wait up a minute Bella," Emmett interrupted "you barely know the guy and you're already going on a date with him?" Emmett asked not to fond of the idea.

"Yes, Emmett I barely met him, but I know he is a nice guy plus there is something about him that tells me I can trust him," I explained answering Emmett's question. However, unfortunately my brothers did not seem very happy with that idea. "Oh come on guys. You know he's a good guy and would never do anything to hurt me, he said so himself."

"You're right," Jasper confesses, "Em and I are just trying to protect you remember this is as new to us as it is to you, but I am glad that you're going out with Edward he does seem like a good guy and remember Bella if he does anything that bothers you, you let us know."

"Thanks you guys, it really means a lot to me that you respect my decision," I say hugging them. Then I turn to Rose and say, "So you ready to go pick out a dress for my date?"

"Of course, but we better get going if we want to get back tonight," Rose states.

"Ok guys tell dad that I left to Port Angeles with Rose and that I'll be back late tonight," I tell them giving them both a hug goodbye. Then Rose gave Emmett a goodbye kiss and hug while saying goodbye to Jasper.

"Ok Bella cut the shit I want all the details," Rose asks as soon as we reached her corvette.

"Well I was walking out of biology when Edward called after me and asks me if I had any plans for this weekend and I said 'no why you ask' it was the cutest thing because he started stuttering, but finally asks me if I wanted to go out with him this Saturday," Then I continued the story telling her about Gym and all the way to when they found us in the parking lot.

"Wow Bella. He is so sweet and you two make a very cute couple," Rose confessed as I finish the story.

"I really like him Rose and when I saw him at lunch I just knew there was something special about him,"

"Oh Bella what about if he's the one for you, you know your soul mate,"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Rose, let's just see how it goes," I said to Rose but hoping inside that she was right.

There it is guys, please review and let me know what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4 Preparing

**The One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight **everything belongs to their rightful owner.

Chapter 4 First Date

I woke up early today, because I was so exited about my date with Edward Cullen. Rose and I had found the perfect dress it was a long torques colored dress that reached just below my knees. Rose had also told me she would come over at five so that would give use two hours before Edward gets here. I then decided to take a quick shower, then go down, and make breakfast for the guys and my dad. When I went down to the kitchen to make breakfast I found my dad in there, "Good morning Dad, what are you doing up so early?"

"Nothing just woke up early and decided to come down and get the paper," My dad explained.

"Oh, well what would you like for breakfast today dad?"

"Hmm what about scrambled eggs with beacon?"

"Ok, well I'll get started then,"

"Would you like me to help, Bella?"

"Yea that would be nice,"

"Ok, so what would you like me to help you with?"

"What about you do the beacon while I do the eggs?"

"Sure,"

"Dad… I just wanted to tell you that I am not going to be here for dinner today,"

"Why aren't you going to be here for dinner?"

"Well, actually I have a date with Edward Cullen tonight,"

"And who's _**Edwin**_,"

"Edward is the son of the new doctor that just moved here,"

"And where is he taking you?"

"We're just going for dinner,"

"What time is he going to pick you up at?"

"At 7,"

"Ok, but I want to talk to him when he comes to pick you up,"

"Dad please-"

"Bella, I promise I won't be too harsh on him, but I still want to meet him and set things straight." my dad interrupted.

"Ok, but just to let you know the guys already beat to that,"

"Ahaha remind me to thank them later,"

"I can't believe you guys," I said under my breath to low for him to hear anything.

"Hmm… It smells nice in here what are you to up to?" Emmett said.

"We're making breakfast," My dad responded.

"Great because I'm starving," Emmett explained.

"Ok then take a seat and I'll get your plate, where's Jazz?" I asked.

"Oh he'll be down in a minute he's taking a shower,"

"Ok," I said. Just then Jasper walked in. "Good Morning Jasper take a seat I'll get you your plate,"

"K," he said quietly.

"Ok dad I'll take it from here why don't you sit down and eat,"

"Ok, hey guys Bella was just telling me that she's going on a date to night with Edward Cullen,"

"Oh yea he seems like a decent guy," Jasper answers.

"Alright and she also told me you guys set thing straight with him,"

"Oh ahaha yea we did and I think he got the point,"

"Ahaha good then," my dad finished.

After breakfast, the guys went to hang out in the kitchen while I finished cleaning. Then, I decided to clean the house. I finished cleaning the house at noon so I went to my room and notice my phone was beeping. I then saw that I had two-missed text, one from Edward and another from Rose. I checked the first one it was from Edward

'Hey Bella I hope I'm not being to pushy I just wanted to say that I can't wait to see you later.' I decided to text him back saying that I couldn't wait for our date either. Rose's text said she'll be here at five.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/*_-/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ok Bella now put this dress on and then I'll do your make up," Rose instructed.

I then went to the bathroom and got change. "Rose, maybe this isn't a good idea," I explained my fears to Rosalie.

"Bella, please it's going to go great just calm down you a great girl and Edward would be stupid to let you go," Rose reassured me. "Ok now sit down so I can get to work,"

I obeyed Rose and sat down. She then got to work. It felt like days rather than minutes when Rose finally announced she was done. "Wow Rose you did an amazing job I actually look pretty,"

"Oh hush Bella you've always been more then pretty I just brought out your inner beauty," Rose said "Ok now I just have to do your hair, do you have any idea how you want it?"

"Hmm I was thinking maybe just curl it and let it fall down." I explained to her.

"Yea that would look great." She reassured me.

As Rose got to work, I heard Emmett's Jeep pull up. Moments later her past by my room. "Hey girls how's it going," Emmett asked.

"Great I'm almost done with Izzy's hair," Rose answered.

"Wow Bella you look great Edward won't know what hit him," Emmett complimented.

"Thanks Em, so where's Jazz?" I asked him.

"Oh he's down stairs talking on the phone with his baseball coach," Emmett said, "Apparently they're starting practice early this year."

"Oh, is dad home yet?" I asked him.

"No but he'll probably be here any moment now," he assured, "ok then I'll leave you girls."

"Hey, Rose what time is it?" I asked Rose.

"hmmm 6:30 about 30 minutes before Edward gets here to pick up," Rose said, "K Izzy I'm all done."

"Finally Rose you toke forever."

"Oh shut up Bella I only toke 2 hours."

"Well long enough for me," I explained, "Ok then I am going to go look for my phone to see if Edward has texted me."

"And I'll go fine, Em."

I then went to my drawer and found my phone beeping. I checked me text and found on by Edward asking for me address. I quickly texted him the address. I decided to go down and check if my dad was home yet. "Hey, Dad how was work?" I asked as I saw him in the living room.

"Slow, I mostly played cards with the guys." My dad explained.

"Oh that's nice, Well dad I just wanted to let you know Edward will be here any minute now."

"Ok, have him come in so I can talk to him before you leave."

"K." I said going to my room.

I checked my phone and saw a text from Edward 10 minutes ago saying he would be here in 15 minutes. I was so excited for my date with Edward I really wanted it to go great. I was caught by surprise when I heard the doorbell. I quickly recovered and went down stairs to get the door. However, when I opened the door their he was looking as gorgeous as ever in a black casual suit.

**Sorry for the long wait, but it was a busy week for me but I promise to update again this week. Hopefully you liked this Chapter next one will be the date. Leave Reviews please.**

**Love,**

**T-EdWaRd4LiFe **


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

So sorry I haven't updated this story but I just couldn't find the time or really the motivation to finish it. Well I do plan on continuing this story but first I want to edit the previous chapters. If all goes good I plan to update a new chapter before the end of January. Bare with me guys this is my first story and I just recently got the inspiration, and many great ideas for where to take this story. Please review with any ideas, or things you would like happen I'll take it into consideration, Thanks guys (:


End file.
